Beneath the Hunter's Moon
by Axemili
Summary: On a mission, 5 men are sent into the Canadian wilderness. 3 are killed instantly, as the other two are captured. While held captive, Graham Miller finds an unlikely source of love. Rouge once again, Riley Finn, and 5 other soldiers must face impossibl


## Prologue

  
_Pacific Coast, Canada:_  
  
Fire flickered through the shadows of the night. Sharp bolts of guns, discharging destroyed the silence, as screams of pain intermingled with the gunfire. In the shadows, a lone figure stood, one side, sheathed in the darkness. The other, bright as day, firelight flickering off the rugged skin. Brown hair tumbled over his brow, all in a mess, as 'Combat Make-up' lay, smudged across his face. Olive Cargo Pants, a black turtleneck, and combat webbing clothed a well-muscled, lean, tall form, a holster, firmly buckled by the thigh, and an empty bandolier strung across his chest.  
Before the utter carnage, stood the newly restored Lieutenant Riley Finn, his gun hand, drooping by his side, still clutching the Beretta 92F. Before him, lying prone, was the massacred form of an empty Heckler & Koch MP5.  
From the corner of his eye, a flash of movement brought the demon hunter around in an almost lazy fashion, the gun hand, wearily brought into target acquisition.  
Before him, blood smeared across his formerly white shirt, stood a vampire. Ridges along his forehead, his chin jutting out, as fangs gleamed red in the moonlight. But it was the eyes, the eyes that surprised Finn the most. An evil yellow glinted at the Lieutenant, but it wasn't a malevolent intent that gleamed from the eyes. A scared look. Like a child's.  
'If you're scared.' Thought Riley coldly, the Beretta lowering slowly towards the vampire's chest. 'Then you shouldn't be here.'  
With a grim look, Finn triggered the weapon, watching as the bullet smashed easily into the vampire's chest.  
The scared look quickly vanished, replaced with one filled of rage. But that quickly vanished, as pain began overtaking the vampire, spreading like a wildfire.  
'Killer of the Dead.' Thought Finn, as the demon dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.  
'Ironic, isn't it?'  
  
A painful howl filled the night, as a much quieter crash followed.   
'What is he?' Thought the vampire, as a rugged hand shakily brushed off splintered wood.  
Before him, stood a silent boy. No older than 20. Yet there he was, in a pitch black wetsuit, water slowly dripping off the lean, muscled form. A hand gripped a wooden stake, as, beside him, lay a water-proof bag, obviously containing many more weapons.  
The boathouse had been a possible paradise for the vampire, mere minutes ago, when the attack had commenced. But now…now, it was worse than hell itself.  
Oriental features sneered at the sight before him. At the pitiful specimen who was supposed to be the ultimate form of evil. Of terror. Yet he had been so easily defeated.  
A handsome, milky white face slowly transformed into the game face. So well known among demons, as fangs menacingly snapped shut at the boy. Yet, he didn't even seem fazed.  
"I'm not down yet." Muttered the vampire, as, with a growl, he launched himself at the boy.  
A look of surprise flashed over the boy's face, as he hopped back, then threw himself forward, his fist flying forward.  
The sound of bone crunching easily rang out, as blood flew through the air, its droplets falling on the boy. A millisecond later, the stake sprang forward, like a missile out of hell. A look of surprise came over the demon's face, as his gaze dropped to the wooden weapon. Then, he evaporated into a pile of dust.  
"You are now."  
  
"Naomi. Oh god, no."  
A handsome, young man lay, battered and beaten, a small pool of blood around him, his dark, soulful eyes, opened wide in shock.  
A naked form stood before him, her body, naturally perfect beyond any belief. Yet, bruises traversed up her entire body, concentrated around her inner thighs and her breasts, where the vampire's had had some fun, before they turned her.  
The entire scene played before Graham Miller's eyes, like a picture, as he slowly took in the demon face of his love. That chains that encased him began shaking, imitating its captor, who, in both anger and sadness, bared his teeth in a vicious snarl.  
"You…you monsters."   
A cruel laugh rang out, loud and clear, as another form sauntered from the shadows.  
"We had a great time before you turned, didn't we, babe?"   
The woman's face twisted into an evil grin, as she nodded in agreement, slowly morphing back into her original face.  
"Oh yes."  
Shaking in anger, Miller glared at the man, images of torture playing through his mind.  
"So, hun. Ya' wanna turn you boyfriend, or just kill him."  
A heavy veil of silence hung in the air, as the woman contemplated the question.  
"Let me play with him first. Then I'll decide."  
The smile on the male vampire's face grew, the fangs now fully bared.  
"Go right ahead, babe."  
A frown now filled the woman's face, as she glanced at her prisoner.  
"Bring him here."  
The smile on the man quickly vanished.  
"But…"  
"Bring him here." Repeated the woman.  
A defeated sigh filled the air, as the man skipped towards the brooding man, shaking with anger.  
A concerned look filled the vampire's face, as he stared at the angry, rage-filled eyes.  
"A vamp's gotta do, what a vamp's gotta do. You just stay put." Muttered the demon, as he cautiously unlocked the chains, and roughly dragged up the captive.  
Chuckling, the male vampire leaned in close, whispering.  
"Oh boy, was that bitch good. You know, I think she even enjoyed it. I heard her moan…like a whore."  
Red hot rage took over, as Graham slowly lowered his head, the shadows now encasing his face. His hands began shaking, as his muscles tensed so much, it hurt. The breathing became laboured, from anger, as adrenaline shot through his veins.  
"I'll kill the lot of you."  
And with that, Corporal Graham Miller shot backwards, lifting the vampire in the air, as he slammed him against the wall.  
The spinal chord snapping further fueled the Marine's primal instincts, as his head snapped backwards, easily crushing the vampire's nose. Hopping forward, Miller shook out of the chains, and punched the vampire roughly in the nose, as he wrapped the chains around the vampire.  
An enraged scream filled the room, as Miller turned to see Naomi rushing him, a fist upraised.  
The door suddenly burst open, as a figure flew through, evaporating into a pile of dust right as it hit the concrete floor. In the doorway, stood a bulky figure, obviously a weightlifter, his baggy cargo pants dripping with blood, as he roughly threw a stake towards Graham.   
Catching it, the soldier quickly spun around, imbedding the stake within the vampire's heart.  
Gunshots filled the room, as the other soldier dove back into the room, the Glock 17 encased within his hand, firing a series of poison-dipped bullets.  
The branch, dubbed, 'Q-Branch', back at good-old home, had created a fast-acting poison, which, at even the smallest contact with the undead, would send vampires into a writhing, painful shock. If not treated in under 3 hours, they would simply die. These were what the bullets had been dosed with, and these were what smashed into the trio of on-rushing vampires.  
A sad howl filled the room, as Naomi rushed forward, intent on killing the soldier.  
A shocked Caucasian face, no older than 20, spun back, as he realized that the naked woman was no longer a friend, but an enemy.  
"Naomi, no!" Screamed Graham, as he rushed forward.   
A hand swept away the Glock, and smashed the boy straight in the face. As Naomi prepared for the killing blow, Graham leapt forward, the stake entering through the back, and easily puncturing the heart.  
"Naomi…"  
A shocked face overcame the recent vampire, as she fell to her knees.  
"Graham, why did you kill me?"  
And then, she disappeared, the dust, seemingly falling like raindrops onto the ground.   
The stake clattered noisily, as Miller fell, onto his hands and knees. A recent wound dripped blood, upon the dust of the former lover, and Graham Miller cried for the first time since he had been a boy. The sobs racked his body, as he finally collapsed to the ground, the tears, dripping on the ground.  
And then, with tear-filled eyes, Graham looked upon the dust, and whispered, over and over.  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed the prologue! In case you're confused, this is just an intro to the story. Everything will be explained later on. Please, tell me if you enjoyed the prologue. 


End file.
